


Страна наших снов

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз попадают в альтернативную реальность, где все безоблачно и идеально.<br/>На первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страна наших снов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Land of our dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674621) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz). 



> Огромное спасибо Сон за консультацию, Лиекке за вычитку, Давыдофф за великолепный арт, а Мыше за поддержку!
> 
> Посвящается и написано для Римроуз)

  


  
  
– Милый. Милый, вставай!  
  
Дерек поморщился, натянул на себя одеяло и невнятно поворчал для острастки. Он серьезно поговорит с Эрикой, когда проспится.  
  
– Дерек Хейл! Сейчас же вставай! – сурово приказала мама и сдернула с него одеяло.  
Мама?..  
  
– Я…  
  
– Дерек, милый, тебе пора подниматься, если ты не хочешь опоздать в Центр! – мама вручила ему стакан апельсинового сока и раздернула занавески.  
  
Он быстро взглянул на часы – около девяти. Дерек осторожно выпустил когти и царапнул себя по бедру. Он определенно не спит.  
  
Мама повернулась, учуяв кровь.  
  
– Опять ты спросонья даешь волю волку! – привычно упрекнула она.  
  
Дерек припомнил, что раньше действительно такое случалось. По утрам ему всегда было лень контролировать себя, да и мама так забавно ругалась. Поддевать ее одно удовольствие.  
  
– Прости, – извинился Дерек, судорожно соображая.  
  
Арженты его опоили? Питер вычитал какую-нибудь старую легенду и ставит эксперименты? Дитон допустил Стайлза до практических занятий?  
  
– Прощу. Если ты сейчас же встанешь! – мама вытащила из шкафа полицейскую форму и положила на стул. – Через десять минут завтрак. Поторопись.  
  
Дерек дождался, пока она уйдет, подошел к одежде и развернул ее, разглядывая. Его размер, выглядит немного поношенной, на воротнике заломы – похоже, он это регулярно надевает. Дерек присмотрелся внимательнее и усмехнулся. На груди красовалась нашивка.  
  
К-9.  
  
Его детская мечта.  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
Дерек махнул жетоном, молясь, чтобы не ошибиться. Шлагбаум поднялся вверх, парень-охранник приветливо махнул ему рукой.  
  
– Как настроение, Хейл?  
  
– Порядок, – на всякий случай улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
– Отлично, – парень – Барри, как гласил бэйдж, – подмигнул ему и понизил голос. – Тебя Стилински-младший дожидается. Мы его пустили, он с Кэрол пошел собак кормить.  
  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дерек и, высмотрев громоздкий грязноватый джип Стайлза, припарковался рядом.  
  
Какова вероятность, что в ненормальной реальности ненормальный Стайлз окажется адекватным? У Дерека было хорошее предчувствие.  
  
Он вытащил ключи, вылез из Камаро и глубоко вдохнул. Так, ему вон в то боковое здание.  
Дерек быстро зашагал, прокручивая в голове утреннюю беседу с мамой.  
  
Господи, ему до сих пор не верилось, что он с ней действительно _говорил_.  
  
Мама списала его неуверенные ответы и расспросы на недосып, зато прояснила несколько важных вещей. Дерек вот уже второй год работал в тренировочном центре, считался отличным специалистом, его скоро должны были повысить с офицера до инструктора. Что неудивительно – Дерек даже без диплома кинолога легко мог управлять поведением собак. Логично, что после обучения и специальных тренингов он так хорошо справлялся.  
  
А еще, как сказала мама, он через неделю летит в Брюссель, чтобы в очередной раз лично помочь выбрать несколько годовалых миксов для Центра. Судя по ее сияющему виду, поездка планировалась давно, но мама так им гордилась, что собиралась жить этой новостью так долго, сколько сможет. Предположение Дерека подтвердила Лора. Она вышла на шум, и Дерек едва не подавился своими хлопьями, увидев солидных размеров живот.  
  
Его сестра носила двойню, отец с Питером и его жена были на работе, младшие – в школе, а дедушка, увы, отошел в мир иной.  
  
Наверное, это все-таки жестокий и продолжительный сон.  
  
Дерек поправил форму и вошел на территорию. Внутри находилось около дюжины собак, несколько чистокровок, – немецкие и бельгийские овчарки – но большинство представляли собой миксы, помесь тех и других. Дерек смутно помнил, что эта порода считалась идеальной для натаскивания – по крайней мере, по мнению большинства калифорнийских специалистов. На Аляске вон признавали только чистокровных «немцев», еще и выбирали собак с шерстью подлиннее и густым подшерстком.  
  
Невысокая женщина средних лет – вероятно, Кэрол – кивнула ему и поставила миску перед очередной овчаркой. Крутящийся рядом с ней Стайлз открыл рот и уставился на Дерека, подозрительно нахмурив брови.  
  
Дерек занервничал. Ему удалось провести родную семью, но они и не искали подвоха, а Стайлз вечно до него доебывается. Этот может сообразить, что с Дереком что-то неладно.  
  
– Привет, – Кэрол отряхнула фартук, стянула с руки перчатку и пожала Дереку руку. – Ты не закончишь тут? Я хочу проведать Молли. Когда шла кормить, слышала, как она выла, что-то у меня сердце неспокойно. Я же могу оставить вас наедине?  
  
– Конечно, иди, – заверил ее Дерек. – Присмотри за Молли.  
  
– И ты не забудь ее навестить, ты же знаешь, как она тебя любит!  
  
Кэрол ушла, заткнув испачканные перчатки за пояс. Дерек покосился на Стайлза, тот тут же отвернулся, сделав вид, что его интересует вылизывающий лапу пес.  
  
Надо рискнуть.  
  
– Какое необычное утро, – на пробу сказал Дерек, вслушиваясь в сердечный ритм Стайлза.  
  
О’кей, все идет неплохо. Пульс у пацана подскочил.  
  
– Да ладно, не будь таким официальным, тыковка! – Стайлз приблизился, обвил шею Дерека руками и шепнул ему прямо в губы: – Я соскучился.  
  
Стайлз решительно прижался своим ртом к его собственному, пропихнул внутрь язык и принялся хаотично шарить им – так бестолково, что Дерек от неожиданности замер истуканом.  
  
Все сложилось в одночасье: ухмылка Барри, фраза Кэрол, невнятный намек, сделанный Лорой за завтраком. В этой реальности Дерек встречался со Стайлзом. Но конкретно этот Стайлз все же не был его парнем.  
  
– Так, что происходит? – Дерек отлепил от себя продолжавшего его слюнявить Стайлза. – Да прекрати ты!  
  
– О мой бог! – облегченно выдохнул Стайлз и, запрокинув голову назад, растер лицо. – Господи, какое счастье! Я думал, что умру, когда выведал у Скотта, что ты меня уже втихаря трахаешь, но для родителей мы делаем вид, что ждем моих восемнадцати! Дерек, блядь, никогда не думал, что скажу это – но я пиздец рад тебя видеть. Кстати, как ты меня вычислил?  
  
– Мой бойфренд по определению не может так отстойно целоваться. Я бы научил нормально, – Дерек скрестил руки на груди. – И… _тыковка?_  
  
– Когда еще представится шанс так тебя назвать и не получить кулаком в морду?  
  
Справедливо.  
  
– Ладно, – Дерек оглянулся на залаявшего в нетерпении пса, так и не получившего пока свою еду. – Давай сверим, что мы оба выяснили и подумаем, что случилось.  
  
– Поддерживаю, – согласился Стайлз, рассеянно протянув руку, чтобы погладить через решетку красивую молодую суку, внимательно наблюдавшую за ними обоими.  
  
Дерек едва успел его отдернуть.  
  
– Не трогай!  
  
– Ты как бешеный! – скривился Стайлз. – О’кей, я поговорил с отцом и Мелиссой – кстати, они женаты – и со Скоттом. Приехал в школу и проверил остальных – Эрика, Айзек и Бойд не общаются, они не оборотни и, когда я попытался с ними заговорить, отошли от меня, как от чумного.  
  
– Сложно их винить, – Дерек взял полную лопатку корма и насыпал в очередную миску – овчарка послушно ждала, пока он закончит.  
  
Стайлз пнул его по лодыжке.  
  
– С Лидией и Джексоном мы – сюрприз! – друзья. А Харрис вообще спятил – прикинь, я его любимчик!  
  
– Харрис? Ублюдок, который рассказал Кейт, как устроить пожар?  
  
– Да, – уклончиво промычал Стайлз. – Ну для меня-то он учитель химии, и обычно он оттачивает свое остроумие за мой счет, а теперь я – «Стайлз – самый перспективный ученик» в классе! Можешь себе представить?  
  
– Мало тебе надо для счастья, – хмыкнул Дерек, заканчивая раздавать корм. Помещение наполнил звук работающих челюстей и хруст разгрызаемых гранул.  
  
– Так дело не только в Харрисе! Чем ты слушаешь, чувак! Я играю в первой линии в команде и Джексон мой приятель. Лидия позвала меня съесть ланч вместе, но мне пришлось пропустить, я сюда поехал – как раз у Харриса отпросился с первого урока. Мой отец не одинок и никто не запирает бар на ключ. Мы со Скоттом настоящие братья!  
  
– Последний пункт не кажется мне признаком идеального мира, – возразил Дерек.  
  
– Твое охуенное чувство юмора, _тыковка_ , никогда мне не надоедает.  
  
– Завязывай.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и уселся на деревянный ящик – Дерек отправился разливать собакам воду.  
  
– А что у тебя? Кстати, ты вообще видишь, во что ты одет? Ты _полицейский_. Дерек, ты в форме! Надо заметить, что, если забить на твою хмурую рожу и хреновый характер, я ничего так парня отхватил. Ты круто одеваешься на работе и вне ее, и тебя стопроцентно одобряет мой отец. Ты понтовый. Скотт говорит, я тобой хвастаюсь в школе.  
  
– Я бы просто сдох без этой информации, – проворчал Дерек, переваривающий очередной выверт имеющейся реальности.  
  
Бикон-Хиллз не мегаполис, но здесь хватает молодежи, и девчонки симпатичные водятся, и парни, если уж на то пошло. И из всех возможных вариантов Дерек выбрал _Стайлза_. И настолько его захотел, что уложил в койку, наплевав на закон. Учитывая его профессию и занимаемую старшим Стилински должность…  
  
Дерек, очевидно, без ума от Стайлза.  
  
Втрескался по самые яйца.  
  
Дерек беспокойно повел плечами, выискивая внутри признаки влюбленности. Потом, плюнув, остановился и придирчиво осмотрел Стайлза от кончиков кед до макушки. Возможно, Дерек бы и подкатил к такому парню в гей-клубе, предложив быстрый перепих, но…  
  
Нет, Стайлз и секс плохо сочетались между собой.  
  
– Пялишься? – Стайлз скорчил недовольную физиономию. – Прекрати изображать омерзение, не хочешь спалиться – делай вид, что ты от меня без ума! Скотт утверждает, что мы тискаемся при каждом удобном случае, и чаще всего это твоя инициатива, приятель!  
  
– И поэтому первое, что ты сделал – полез меня облизывать? – осведомился Дерек.  
Он закончил с водой и подошел к одной из овчарок, то и дело агрессивно рычавшей на товарку. Дерек тихо оскалился и заворчал, призывая ее к порядку.  
  
– Тест-драйв, я же объяснил. Зато мы все сразу выяснили, мог бы поблагодарить.  
  
– Спасибо, – незамедлительно отозвался Дерек.  
  
– Какая же ты сука, Хейл! – притворно обиделся Стайлз и поскоблил щеку. – Так что у тебя?  
  
– Мои все живы, кроме деда, но он умер от старости. Лора замужем, у нее через месяц роды. Я видел маму, она выглядит немного постаревшей по сравнению с моими воспоминаниями, но запах и… это они. Точно они. Дом такой, каким я его помню – но не до мелочей, каких-то вещей не хватает, какие-то новые. И все же – это он.  
  
– То, каким бы он был, не случись пожара?  
  
– Да, – Дерек присел на корточки и плотно завязал мешок с кормом, чтобы туда не попал воздух.  
  
– Ну… поздравляю, – Стайлз неуверенно вскинул руки вверх. – Давай подведем итоги. У меня полный порядок в семье, я социально успешен, у меня отличные перспективы в учебе и крепкие отношения. У тебя живы твои близкие, ты занимаешься любимым делом и доволен собой.  
  
– Да, как-то…  
  
– О боже! – простонал Стайлз. – Дерек, я знаю, что случилось!  
  
– Что? – опешил Дерек.  
  
– Мы умерли. Сдохли! Нас убили! Что будет с отцом?..  
  
– Стайлз! – Дерек подошел и вздернул его за плечо вверх. – Что ты мелешь?  
  
– Включи мозг! – Стайлз вывернулся и поправил задравшуюся футболку. – Мы умерли, и это – рай!  
  
– Рай? – переспросил Дерек.  
  
– Рай, – уверенно ответил Стайлз.  
  
– Рай, где у нас с _тобой_ страстный роман? – с изрядной долей скепсиса уточнил Дерек.  
  
– Я бы на твоем месте не придирался! – рассердился Стайлз. – Наверное, небольшие невзгоды – это наказание за наши грехи. Я, например, иногда скачиваю рефераты из сети. И дрочу! Рукоблудие, между прочим, грех. А ты вообще ходячий фоторобот среднестатистического «плохого парня». Сколько костей ты сломал своим бетам? Если еще вспомнить угрозы в мой адрес и…  
  
– Стайлз, мы не в раю, – перебил его Дерек. – В раю не ходят на работу! И в школу! Или вам, может, внезапно отменили тесты?  
  
– Нет, Скотт пугал, что у нас скоро очередная проверка по экономике, – Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу.  
  
Такой, в общем, вполне ничего рот – и как бездарно Стайлз им пользуется.  
  
– Знаешь, он просто недоработан, бета-версия, – выдал Стайлз. – Или он суперреалистичный, как в Sims. Слушай, хорош гнать на наш рай. Какой есть, блядь! О, черт, тут, наверное, нельзя ругаться. Блин, Дерек, меня забанят!  
  
Дерек наклонился, взглядом извинился перед псом, и выплеснул Стайлзу в лицо воду из миски.  
  
– Не забывай сохраняться, – раздраженно посоветовал Дерек и пошел наполнить миску заново. Животное не должно страдать из-за человеческой тупости.  
  
– Я тебя брошу, – пригрозил Стайлз. – И нажалуюсь папе, что ты меня совратил. Тебя уволят, чувак.  
  
– Ни в коем случае, медвежонок, – нежно произнес Дерек. – У нас же любовь.  
  
Он стер рукавом капли воды со щеки Стайлза и, взяв его за подбородок, бережно поцеловал.  
  
– Вы все-таки отличная пара, – произнес знакомый голос.  
  
Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз напрягся. Да он и сам похолодел.  
  
– Дерек, мне выдали пропуск и сумку с фотопринадлежностями проверили. Можно, я пока сделаю пару общих кадров, а потом ты покажешь, кого из собак я могу снять?  
  
Он медленно повернулся к лучащемуся радостью Мэтту, покрепче обнял жмущегося к нему в ужасе Стайлза и растянул губы в улыбке.  
  
– Конечно, Мэтт. Приступай. Сейчас я провожу Стайлза и займусь тобой.  
  
– Ты можешь устроить, чтобы собаки его как-нибудь случайно загрызли? – на ультразвуке шепнул Стайлз.  
  
– Вряд ли, – Дерек ощутил привычную собранность внутри, как всегда в случае опасности.  
  
– Мне не по себе оставлять тебя здесь одного, – выпалил Стайлз, пока Дерек тащил его к проходной, ориентируясь на запахи и общую логику планировки помещений.  
  
Дерек молча посмотрел на него.  
  
– О’кей, о’кей! Но это _Мэтт_! А ты… ты же сейчас бета? Я прав?  
  
– Да, – сквозь зубы согласился Дерек. Этот факт ему досаждал, будто Дереку пришлось надеть оставшиеся с колледжа вещи. Вроде налезли, а вроде и тесновато, скованно, неудобно. Не по себе. Дерек уже научился управлять силой альфы, и оказаться снова бетой было тем еще удовольствием.  
  
– Скучаешь по своим горящим глазам? – Стайлз так оттянул верхнюю губу, словно хотел порычать.  
  
Они как раз оказались на проходной.  
  
Дерек обхватил его лицо руками, поцеловал эту самую губу и, легко шлепнув Стайлза по бедру, подпихнул к турникету. Стайлз внезапно проявил неплохой актерский талант, у него очень правдоподобно вышло смущение, да и глаза вполне натурально подернулись незнакомой Дереку дымкой.  
  
Сидевшая за столом девица хихикнула, попросила Стайлза передать привет отцу и напомнила о каком-то конкурсе – кажется, тренировочный центр и местное отделение полиции соревновалось, кто лучше делает традиционный яблочный пирог.  
  
Дерек содрогнулся, пофантазировав, как после работы пачкается в муке и встает к плите, потом представил Стайлза в фартуке, Стайлза и горячий противень, Стайлза, ожоги и неотложку, выругался про себя и развернулся.  
  
Он оставил дюжину беззащитных овчарок наедине с Мэттом. Ему требовалось спешить.  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
Разумеется, ему стоило поехать в школу. Стайлз уверенно миновал нужный поворот и поддал газу. До ветлечебницы оставалось меньше мили. Джип глухо и круто зарычал, – как в «Форсаже» – Стайлз ритмично подвигал головой, подражая фанатам на рок-концерте. Перед ним показался аккуратный, чистенький фасад клиники, Стайлз сбросил скорость, припарковался, вылез из машины и толкнул входную дверь.  
  
– Ауч! – Стайлз растер ударенное плечо, непонимающе нахмурился и отошел на полшага, только теперь заметив аккуратную табличку, висевшую на стене слева.  
  
 _«Доктор Кармен Портер.  
Прием: пн-пт, 11.00-18.00»_  
  
– Стайлз, у тебя что-то срочное?  
  
Стайлз обернулся и увидел спешащую к нему молодую женщину. Темноволосую, стройную, улыбчивую – красотку, одним словом. В руках у нее была связка ключей.  
  
– Я… кажется, Скотт меня разыграл, – он лихорадочно соображал, как бы отовраться и при этом получить информацию. – Он сказал, что здесь теперь работает еще один врач, доктор Алан Дитон.  
  
– Нет, – Кармен встряхнула головой, несколько прядей упали на ее обнаженные плечи – доктор Портер нравились топики на тонких бретельках. – Скотт действительно тебя разыграл. Я никогда не слышала об Алексе Дитоне.  
  
– Алане.  
  
– И об Алане тоже, Стайлз, – Кармен улыбнулась. – Шериф знает, что ты здесь? Разве ты не должен быть в школе?  
  
– У меня свободный час, но я уже еду обратно, – поспешил соврать Стайлз. – Простите, что побеспокоил.  
  
– Ничего, – Кармен потрепала его по макушке. – Передавай привет Дереку. Я после обеда заеду в Центр, навещу Молли.  
  
– Это правильно, – сориентировался Стайлз. – Мы с Кэрол слышали, как она выла.  
  
Кармен обеспокоенно нахмурилась:  
  
– Попробуем ее утешить.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз попятился, неуклюже махнул рукой и с облегчением залез в родной джип.  
  
Последняя надежда провалилась с треском. Этот мир был совершенно чужим и странным, слишком идеальным, слишком спокойным, глянцевым, как иллюстрация в детской книжке. И единственный, кто не вписывается в общую пастораль – Дерек, мать его, Хейл.  
Ну заебись.  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
В школе стало совсем хреново. Стайлз мозгами понимал, что стоит порадоваться – будто вдруг сбылись все его мечты разом. Но вместо радости внутри разрасталась все большая и большая дыра, его просто засасывало ужасом. При Дереке он бахвалился, расписывая, как все круто, но самого себя обманывать всегда сложнее.  
  
Стайлз не верил в подарки судьбы, уж чересчур шикарно все разворачивалось. Мир, где Джексон Уиттмор предлагает тебе перекинуть «новый крутой трек», по определению подозрителен.  
  
Или Стайлз просто долбанутый придурок, не умеющий с благодарностью принять перемены. Этот Бикон-Хиллз будто сошел с экрана романтической комедии. Уютный маленький городок, доброжелательные соседи, удачно сложившиеся судьбы, счастье и любовь.  
  
Правда, объект стайлзовой любви ведет себя по-старому, как самодовольный мудак, но когда Дерек действовал иначе? Это еще хорошо, что они оба не вписываются в этот прекрасный новый мир. Стайлзу стало жалко свою местную копию, которая бы искренне бросилась лапать Дерека и получила от ворот поворот. Он-то ничего не испытывал к этому мохнатому придурку.  
  
Вернее, почти ничего. Теперь Стайлз обладал бесценным знанием, что Хейл, ну… в общем, он умел приятно трогать.  
  
До этого Стайлз в основном огребал тычки и зуботычины, плюс неласковые-раздраженные-взбешенные и прочие так себе взгляды. А тут выяснилось, что Дерек может быть таким… парнем-парнем, который теплый, вкусно пахнет и способен нежно поцеловать.  
  
Так, Скотт прав – Стайлзу срочно надо кого-то найти, а то он готов скатиться в девчачьи мечты. Потом найти, когда домой вернется.  
  
Еще бы узнать, как это сделать.  
  
И если здесь нет Дитона, остается тот вариант, который никогда не подводил Стайлза.  
Он сдал Финстоку бланк с заполненным тестом, подхватил рюкзак и двинул к двери.  
  
– Стилински! Куда отправился?  
  
– Эм, домой?..  
  
– Домой? – Финсток ударил ладонью по своему столу. – Дуй в раздевалку и надевай форму, шутник! У тебя тренировка, ты же в первой линии! А послезавтра игра! Вечно ты меня разыгрываешь, допрыгаешься, что я сделаю Уиттмора твоим сокапитаном.  
  
У Стайлза упала челюсть. Скотт говорил про ведущую позицию в команде, но не упоминал о том, что Стайлз _капитан.  
  
_ Рон Уизли. У него синдром Рона Уизли. А где-то спрятано зеркало ЕИНАЛЕЖ, и Стайлз туда провалился. Перед глазами мелькнуло что-то серое, мутное, но морок был секундным, Стайлз до сих пор стоял посреди класса, а Финсток разорялся, отчитывая за что-то Гринберга.  
  
Слава тебе, Гринберг, хоть ты не меняешься.  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
Стайлз опасался тренировки, но она прошла вполне успешно. Он легко справился с нагрузкой, ему везло в игре, Финсток его грубовато нахваливал, а ребята искали его одобрения. Стайлз в счастливом оцепенении принял душ, попрощался с парнями, обнявшись напоследок с Джексоном – _обнявшись!_ – и, захватив Скотта, почесал к джипу. Они подошли к парковке, и Скотт протянул руку.  
  
– Что? – не понял Стайлз.  
  
– Ключи! – удивился Скотт. – Как я домой-то поеду?  
  
– А я? – настороженно спросил Стайлз.  
  
– А ты сейчас свернешь и сядешь в машину к Дереку. У него же смена закончилась, он тебя забирает, и вы едете… развлекаться, – смутился Скотт.  
  
– Развлекаться?  
  
– Стайлз! Хватит! – Скотт сам вытащил ключи у него из кармана. – У меня никого нет, а ты меня только дразнишь своими идеальными отношениями. Да, я прекрасно знаю, что он отвезет тебя поесть, а потом вы отправитесь в бывшую квартиру Лоры и будете там…  
  
Скотт осекся и покраснел совсем уж мучительно.  
  
Точно. Стайлз вспомнил – здесь не было Аржентов в принципе и здесь не было Эллисон в частности. Скотт обычный астматик со средней успеваемостью и местом на скамейке запасных, без девушки и личной жизни.  
  
Да в этом мире Стайлз настоящий козел.  
  
– Прости, чувак, – Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по плечу. – Но я так люблю Дерека, просто не могу вовремя заткнуться, мне надо говорить, какой он крутой, и как у нас все клево. Иначе я сам перестаю верить в то, что это действительно происходит.  
  
Скотт, пожалуйста, окажись таким же доверчивым?  
  
– Все в порядке, – Скотт угловато улыбнулся.  
  
Аллилуйя, у Стайлза все-таки заслуженная «А» по Скоттоведению.  
  
Скотт залез в джип, Стайлз грустно проводил взглядом свою дорогую детку и поплелся к указанному месту встречи. Наверняка там нет никакого Дерека.  
  
Черная Камаро лоснилась на солнце блестящими черными боками. Окно с водительской стороны было опущено, Дерек опирался локтем на раму, темные очки ловили блики. Стайлз обошел шевроле, кинул на заднее рюкзак и сел на пассажирское.  
  
– Это все еще ты? – уточнил он у Дерека.  
  
Уж больно незнакомым тот казался без своей кожанки. Непривычно видеть песочного цвета форму и нашивку на кармане.  
  
– Я, – коротко сказал Дерек. Он кому-то улыбнулся, махнул рукой и вывел тачку на дорогу. – Голодный?  
  
– Да, – согласился Стайлз. Надо соглашаться, когда предлагают еду.  
  
– Ешь, – Дерек вытащил плотно завернутый полиэтиленовый пакет и протянул Стайлзу.  
Тот размотал его и замычал от счастья – внутри лежал еще один пакет, бумажный, с характерной красной буквой «М».  
  
– Откуда ты узнал? Я не про жратву, кто тебе сказал, что меня надо забрать?  
  
– У меня запрограммирован навигатор, – объяснил Дерек.  
  
– А теперь мы едем к Лоре? – Стайлз напихал в рот картошки, выронил одну палочку себе под ноги, и Дерек прошил его колючим взглядом.  
  
Мусор в Камаро, да-да-да.  
  
– В мой дом?  
  
– Нет, на квартиру к Лоре. Где ты меня трахаешь, – невозмутимо объяснил Стайлз.  
  
Ему начинал нравиться новый диапазон шуток для их с Дереком общения.  
  
Дерек съехал к обочине, включил навигатор и принялся просматривать маршруты, сверяясь с частотой использования.  
  
– Видимо, нам сюда, – услышал Стайлз.  
  
Он повернулся и едва снова не растерял свою еду. Дерек сосредоточенно всматривался в экран, и вид у него был не дерековский. Симпатичный какой-то.  
  
Все-таки полицейская форма действительно вызывает у законопослушных граждан вроде Стайлза волну спокойствия, доверия и провоцирует теплые чувства.  
  
Дерек закончил возиться, вывернул руль, следуя указаниям механического женского голоса, и Стайлз весь отдался чизбургеру и коле, не желая спалиться.  
  
– Как твоя работа, милый?  
  
О’кей, его хватало всего на несколько минут – не такой плохой результат.  
  
– Все в порядке, детка, немного устал, – в тон ему ответил Дерек и полыхнул голубыми глазами.  
  
Нет, это, блядь, Стайлза тоже не устраивало. Дерек-бета с замашками альфа-волка подсознательно раздражал.  
  
– Приедем домой, сделаю тебе массаж, – пообещал Стайлз, лениво наблюдая, как Дерек перестраивается.  
  
– И минет, – кивнул Дерек.  
  
Стайлз подавился.  
  
– О’кей, ты выиграл, скотина! – Стайлз скомкал бумажку от чизбургера. – Что насчет Мэтта?  
  
– Вел себя, как нормальный. Снял Кэрол, меня, несколько собак – в вольерах и во время тренировки. Собрал шмотье и свалил, – Дерек пожал плечами.  
  
– Я ездил к Дитону, – сообщил Стайлз.  
  
– Он тоже не «наш»? – поморщился Дерек.  
  
– Здесь нет Дитона.  
  
Стайлзу было сложно объяснить, почему он так торжествует. Его оправдывало одно: выбитый из колеи Дерек – зрелище эксклюзивное.  
  
– Он в отъезде? – с надеждой просил Дерек.  
  
– О нем тут никто не слышал. Ветлечебницу держит какая-то докторша. Она отрицает, что знает Дитона.  
  
– Лжет.  
  
– Не думаю, чувак. Там прикручена табличка с ее именем – пониже и левее, чем было у Дитона. Табличка старая, а краска дома под ней ярче, чем рядом на стене. А еще я разведал у Скотта: он работает на миссис Портер уже два года, однажды она брала его на какой-то семинар для ветеринаров. Он не помнит ни самого Дитона, ни кого-то похожего на него.  
  
– Охуенно, – Дерек ударил ребром ладони по рулю.  
  
– Короче, я надеюсь, что в квартире твоей сестры не только смазка и презики. Мне нужен ноут и хотя бы пара часов тишины.  
  
– Я понятия не имею, что есть в той квартире, – огрызнулся Дерек. – Но сейчас мы узнаем.  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
Квартирку Лора отхватила что надо. Просторная, двухэтажная, светлая – современный дизайн, куча техники и удивительный уют. Стайлз скинул кеды, не желая испачкать огромный пушистый ковер в гостиной, побродил по комнатам и столкнулся с выходящим из кабинета Дереком – тот прижимал к груди ноутбук.  
  
– Вау! С этим малышом я с удовольствием позабавлюсь, – возликовал Стайлз, выдирая находку у скривившегося Дерека. – Пошли туда. Вроде это «наша» с тобой спальня. Лучше не будем трогать вещи в других комнатах.  
  
– Не будем, Лора бесится, если наводят беспорядок, – кивнул Дерек. – Бесилась.  
  
– Не думаю, что сейчас надо поправляться, – осторожно заметил Стайлз, плюхнувшись на большую кровать, застеленную веселеньким желтым пледом.  
  
– Я похоронил Лору своими руками, – напомнил Дерек и последовал примеру Стайлза.  
  
Только он предусмотрительно уселся спиной к изголовью, расслабленно и удобно, и спокойно вытянул ноги, в отличие от Стайлза, никогда не умевшего располагать тело в пространстве.  
  
– Иди сюда, – позвал Дерек, шлепнув ладонью рядом с собой.  
  
– Ты меня со своими псами не перепутал? – оскорбился Стайлз.  
  
Дерек задумчиво закусил губу, а потом наклонился вперед и силком проволок его по кровати, сбив весь плед. Стайлз вскрикнул, Дерек ловко его устроил, и возмущения оказались пресечены на корню.  
  
Стайлз банально лишился способности говорить. Дерек усадил его между своих разведенных ног.  
  
– Чувак?  
  
– Ты будешь гуглить, а так нам обоим нормально видно экран, – пояснил Дерек. – И ты ведешь себя неестественно, когда я поблизости, считай это тренировкой.  
  
– А вкусный кусочек мне потом полагается? – с издевкой уточнил Стайлз.  
  
– Центр работает с иной системой поощрений, – Дерек провел пальцем по его шее – по кромке ворота футболки.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул:  
  
– Ты что, собираешься меня в награду…  
  
– Нет, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Собакам не дают играть, чтобы они выплескивали энергию во время тренировки, а я – единственный, с кем ты можешь вести себя нормально. Если не хочешь спятить – нам надо подружиться, Стайлз.  
  
– И поэтому ты меня облапал? У тебя что-то не то с понятием дружбы.  
  
– Заткнись, – Дерек поднял крышку ноутбука и включил его.  
  
Стайлз отобрал технику и чуть не взвыл, увидев, что для входа в систему нужен пароль.  
  
– Класс, – мрачно сказал Дерек.  
  
– Да ладно, если ноутом пользуюсь я… попробуем стандартные.  
  
Стайлз начал вбивать один за другим свои любимые варианты и паниковал все сильнее и сильнее – ни один не срабатывал. Сложные комбинации из букв и цифр приводили к единому результату – отрицательному. Терпеливо наблюдавший за ним Дерек внезапно отпихнул его, нажал несколько клавиш – и система приняла пароль.  
  
– Я не успел посмотреть! – Стайлз двинул ему локтем под ребра. – Что ты ввел?  
  
– Неважно, – отмахнулся Дерек.  
  
Стайлз молча перезагрузил ноутбук.  
  
– Вы со Скоттом стоите друг друга, – сказал Дерек. – Пароль – твое имя.  
  
– Это вы с ним реально как братья, – ошеломленно пробормотал Стайлз. – Оборотни и их крутая шифровка!  
  
– Хватит отвлекаться, – с раздражением попросил Дерек. – У нас не так много времени!  
Здесь он был прав. Стайлз нажал на значок браузера, и тот принялся загружаться вместе с последней сохраненной сессией.  
  
Фатальная неосторожность. Стайлз, уронив челюсть, завис как старый пентиум – на экране запустился видеоролик, где хладнокровно жарили молодого парня, а тот только стонал и подмахивал, ритмично приговаривая «да, да, еще!». Стайлз заворожено пялился, как толстый член ритмично входит в растянутое очко, и очнулся только после того, как Дерек спокойно закрыл страницу.  
  
– Мы… _они_ смотрели гей-порно! – наконец разразился Стайлз. – Чувак! Бля!  
  
– Спорим, если порыться, в этой комнате найдется анальная смазка и, кто знает, пара игрушек? – Дерек равнодушно пожал плечами. – Конечно, мы… _они_ смотрят порно.  
  
– Зачем смотреть порно, если можно пойти и заняться настоящим сексом? – удивился Стайлз.  
  
Будь у него с кем, он бы не тратил время на видео.  
  
– А ты представь, что они сидели, как мы сейчас. Парня трахают, они возбуждаются, другой я начинает… – Дерек сделал неопределенный жест рукой, который удивительно хорошо передал смысл.  
  
Фантазия самого Стайлза моментально заработала на полную катушку. О’кей, может, это и круто: смотреть на чужой секс, проецировать его на себя, и вдруг почувствовать, как тебя лапает твой парень. Забирает ноутбук, отпихивает его, подминает Стайлза под себя, улыбается и выдыхает на ухо «приве-е-е-ет».  
  
И стоп на этом. Господи, он же пришел совсем за другим! Стайлз вообще до сих пор не уверен в своей ориентации, вдруг он стопроцентно нормальный? Нельзя терять надежду!  
  
Стайлз согнулся, стараясь поменьше касаться спиной груди Дерека, и быстро начал вбивать слова в поисковик – срочно, срочно отвлечься. Не хватало еще, чтобы у него встал. А член вполне мог устроить ему такую подставу: отсутствие секса в жизни Стайлза приводило к подобным конфузам сплошь и рядом. Члену было почти по барабану на что вставать – и гей-порно даже не попало бы в топ-десять самых странных вещей.  
  
Впрочем, серфинг по сети быстро его отвлек. В процессе, конечно, тоже периодически выскакивали голые задницы и предложения увеличить пенис всего за сотку-другую долларов, но они с Дереком были слишком сильно поглощены собиранием информации. Как два старателя из книжек Джека Лондона – только те перебирали камни, выискивая среди них золото, а Стайлз с Дереком изучали безумные теории, молясь откопать среди тонн бреда хоть что-то жизнеспособное и объясняющее, как они сюда попали и как вернуться обратно.  
  
И на выходе у них получался большой жирный ноль.  
  
– Круто, – Стайлз отпихнул ноутбук и, забив на свои предосторожности, растекся по Дереку, используя его как живое теплое кресло. Даже голову удобно положил ему на плечо, чтобы шея не затекла. – Охуенно, Дерек. Мы останемся здесь. Будем, блядь, строить из себя идеальную пару, пока я не уеду в колледж. Ты счастлив?  
  
– Тащусь, – утомленно съязвил Дерек.  
  
– Я знал, – Стайлз похлопал его по руке и посмотрел на Дерека снизу вверх: – Поцелуй меня, тыковка.  
  
– Ты, блядь, достал! – уже не скрываясь, рыкнул тот в ответ.  
  
– Нет, я серьезно, – поправился Стайлз. – Не про тыковку, конечно. Поцелуй меня.  
  
– Зачем? – вот в таком же тоне Дерек обычно общался со Скоттом. Будто на его плечи легла вся тяжесть мира, и Дерек ее безропотно терпит.  
  
– Ты сам сказал, что я дергаюсь при тебе. Мы стопудово лижемся на людях, и я с этого ловлю кайф, будет странно, если я начну отпихивать тебя или что похуже.  
  
– Можем не лизаться, – предложил Дерек.  
  
– Не можем. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то что-то заподозрил, так что ведем себя, как обычно, – возразил Стайлз. – Не привлекая лишнего внимания.  
  
– Да, прекрасно обойдемся и без него, – согласился Дерек.  
  
– Ну? – Стайлз ударил его тыльной стороной ладони по груди. – Тогда что ты тормозишь?  
  
– Не могу отделаться от мысли, что тебя просто задели мои слова насчет умения целоваться, – признался Дерек. – И теперь ты жаждешь «прокачать навык».  
  
– Молодец, Дерек, пойди погрызи сахарную косточку, – передразнил его Стайлз. – И это тоже. Раз уж попал в отстойную ситуацию, извлеки из нее пользу.  
  
Стайлз, дурачась, сложил губы бантиком и вытянул их. Полный нервного напряжения день никак не желал заканчиваться, и Стайлз чувствовал за собой право творить глупости.  
  
– Ладно. Меньше слюны, не кусайся и не пытайся пожевать мой язык, – перечислил Дерек.  
  
– Эй! Я вовсе…  
  
– И рот приоткрой.  
  
Дерек наклонился, поймал губами губы Стайлза, осторожно захватил в рот нижнюю, засосал ее на пару секунд и пропихнул язык внутрь. Стайлз, пытаясь следовать выданным инструкциям, тормозил, соображая, как действовать в ответ. Он шевельнулся, пробуя копировать действия Дерека – и это было совсем неплохо. Стайлз приободрился, снова полез проявлять активность, спохватился, приуменьшив энтузиазм, и вцепился пальцами в волосы Дерека. Тот и сам начал увлекаться: сначала он целовал Стайлза совсем уж никак, а теперь появилось иное ощущение. Вместо сдержанной вежливости из Дерека рвалось иное – какая-то жадноватая грубость, после которой, Стайлз заранее знал, губы припухнут и будут приятно побаливать. Окончательно поплывший Дерек обнял Стайлза за талию, прижав к себе поближе – рука его интересно расположилась на бедре. Стайлз надавил ногтями ему на шею, выдохнул через рот – издав тихий стон – и облегченно потерся пахом об оказавшуюся рядом ногу Дерека.  
  
Того как кипятком ошпарило.  
  
– Стайлз! – рявкнул он, убрав руку.  
  
Потерявший равновесие Стайлз чуть не упал.  
  
– Что? Блин, Дерек! Хуле ты орешь? Чокнутый, – Стайлз кое-как уселся, недовольный и разгоряченный.  
  
– У тебя встал, – с каменным лицом сообщил Дерек.  
  
– Надо же какая трагедия! – поморщился Стайлз. – Я подросток, у меня часто встает.  
  
– От парочки поцелуев? – брови Дерека попытались покинуть его лицо. Простите, парни, это вам не его бета-форма, никуда вам не деться.  
  
– Прими это как комплимент своим талантам, – огрызнулся Стайлз, сползая с кровати. Ему требовалось хотя бы умыться – очень холодной водой – а в идеале, конечно, подрочить. Член думал, что все еще на мази, и пытался прорвать джинсы.  
  
Вот только со слухом Дерека о маленьком быстром оргазме можно забыть.  
  
Сволочь мохнатая. Распалил и не дал.  
  
Так, главное, не озвучить эти мысли вслух, иначе его тут на месте и убьют.  
  
– Поверить не могу, – подвел итог Дерек, вставший с кровати и теперь расправлявший плед.  
  
– А ты представь, что на моем месте оказался бы Скотт.  
  
Дерека передернуло:  
  
– С Макколом я бы точно не стал целоваться.  
  
– О’кей, – медленно проговорил Стайлз и поспешил ретироваться – иногда откровения Дерека странно на него действовали.  
  
То ему хотелось дать в морду – как во время памятного купания в бассейне, то бросало в жар – как сейчас.  
  
Нет, рай определенно выходил какой-то бракованный.  
  
Стайлз хотел домой.  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
– Мы здесь уже две недели, – вполголоса пожаловался Стайлз и протянул очередной девчонке стакан клюквенного сока.  
  
Дерек мрачно пихнул сосиску между двух половинок булки, полил ее кетчупом и вручил клиентке.  
  
– Я, знаешь ли, заметил, – шепотом отозвался он, поправляя фартук.  
  
Школа Стайлза собирала деньги на какую-то благотворительную хрень, и Дерек, как хороший бойфренд, вынужден был поддерживать этот маразм. Вносить вклад в общее дело. В итоге их со Стайлзом отправили снабжать веселящихся школьников и их родителей едой. Стайлзу доверили разливать сок и заниматься кассой, а Дереку пришлось париться у жаровни.  
  
– Фух, кажется, они кончились, – Стайлз взглянул на дорожку, где совсем недавно толпилась очередь, и полез пересчитывать кое-как запихнутые в коробку доллары.  
  
Дерек осторожно положил лопатку, отошел от гриля и потянул Стайлза за воротник рубашки. Тот изумленно вздрогнул, взглянул на него, и Дерек поцеловал приоткрывшиеся губы, кисло-сладкие после галлонов сока.  
  
– Твой отец, – коротко объяснил Дерек, игнорируя участившееся сердцебиение Стайлза.  
  
– Надо быть поубедительнее, – пробормотал тот и, вплетя пальцы в волосы Дерека, привлек его к себе обратно.  
  
Что ж, Дерек мог гордиться своими преподавательскими талантами. Стайлз освоил технику поцелуя и теперь с удовольствием демонстрировал ее при каждом удобном случае. С полного попустительства Дерека.  
  
Они оба предпочитали не обсуждать новую привычку. Вернее, Стайлз как-то заговорил насчет «уж если мы регулярно сосемся», но Дерек даже фразу закончить не дал, отвесив такую затрещину, что пришлось искать лед для компресса.  
  
Целоваться они, правда, не перестали, оправдываясь, что это поддерживает легенду в глазах окружающих. Сам Дерек признавал, что оправдание «полная лажа», но он во всем винил навалившуюся странную реальность.  
  
Все это время он страшно тосковал по своим родным, по погибшей стае. Тем ужаснее стало понимать, что спустя столько лет одиночества он попросту не знал, как себя с ними вести. Дерек привык быть самому себе хозяином, привык быть альфой, и эта новая жизнь хоть и была хорошей, не принадлежала ему. Он не один из тех парней, что жарит хот-доги в компании своего влюбленного по уши бойфренда. Он тот, кто привык скрываться и убегать, кто знает наизусть все виды аконита и умеет заложить взрывчатку. И вообще, много чего умеет.  
  
Черт, Дерек скучал по своей полной настоящих проблем жизни в Бикон-Хиллз. А еще он догадывался, что рано или поздно все кончится, и чем больше он позволит себе поверить во все это, тем хуже ему будет.  
  
– Эй, что с тобой? – тихо спросил Стайлз. – Ты сейчас точно не со мной.  
  
– Не говори как… – Дерек осекся, подбирая слово.  
  
– Ну-ну, не хмурься, – Стайлз похлопал его по щеке, озорно блеснув глазами.  
  
– Парни! – полотно палатки раздвинулось, и внутрь пролез Скотт. – Я пришел вас сменить.  
  
– Ты? – Стайлз обнял Дерека за талию, тот в ответ уверенно устроил руку на худом бедре.  
  
– Да, – кивнул Скотт, выпрямившись. – Ко мне сейчас этот ебнутый подойдет, Лейхи. Идите, веселитесь.  
  
– Покидаем кольца! – обрадовался Стайлз, пол-утра нывший, что все развлечения проходят мимо него.  
  
– Стайлз! – упрекнул Скотт, пошедший красными пятнами смущения. – Блин, ну прекрати так делать. Вот, кстати.  
  
Дерек, внутренне подсмеиваясь, забрал ключи от школьной раздевалки, а Стайлз открывал и закрывал рот, изображая из себя рыбку.  
  
– Бро, да я не в этом смысле, – наконец, отмер Стайлз. – Дерек, блин, скажи ему!  
  
– Не надо так смущаться, – ласково сказал Дерек и медленно огладил задницу Стайлза. Он наклонился и лизнул «бойфренда» в шею. – Скотт же свой.  
  
Скотт зажмурился, сделал шаг в сторону и чуть не свернул гриль. Дерек перехватил его, увернулся от злобного тычка под ребра и погрозил Стайлзу кулаком. Снял с себя фартук и напялил на несопротивляющегося Скотта.  
  
– Ладно, – неловко сказал Стайлз, пока Скотт оглядывался по сторонам. – Мы пошли.  
  
Скотт рассеянно махнул рукой, отпуская их восвояси, Дерек, воспользовавшись случаем, потащил Стайлза к зданию школы.  
  
– Куда это ты? – возмутился Стайлз. – И хватит уже этих шуточек. Все шею мне обслюнявил!  
  
– В раздевалку, – охотно пояснил Дерек. – Повеселимся.  
  
– Так, – Стайлз встал как вкопанный и уперся кроссовками в землю. – Дерек, ты не заигрался случайно?  
  
– Нет, идиот, – Дерек сменил тон на привычный для них обоих. – Я кое-что нашел, хотел тебе показать.  
  
– А раньше? – Стайлз тут же перестал сопротивляться. – Почему молчал?  
  
– Потому что меня приставили к жаровне, и вокруг крутилось до черта народу, – огрызнулся Дерек.  
  
– Ладно, – кивнул Стайлз, кивнув в сторону. – Давай срежем. Не крути головой, блин, и чеши. Сейчас отец запалит, и все, никаких тайных совещаний, замаскированных под жаркий секс. Господи, да что я за неудачник такой? Все врут, что у них дела, и идут трахаться, а я…  
  
– Получишь в челюсть, если не прекратишь ныть, – одернул его Дерек.  
  
Они подошли к запасному входу, ключ вошел в замочную скважину, и шагнувший первым Дерек зажег свет. Лампы зажужжали, загораясь, Стайлз плюхнулся на ближайшую скамейку и выжидательно уставился на Дерека. Тот покопался в заднем кармане джинсов и вытащил ксерокопию книжной страницы.  
  
– Джинн? – саркастически озвучил Стайлз, едва бросив взгляд на листок. – Серьезно?  
  
Дерек насупился, протянул руку, чтобы забрать ксерокопию обратно, но Стайлз не отдал. Он отвернулся в сторону, сев к Дереку спиной, и начал внимательно читать, чуть шевеля губами.  
  
– Ну не знаю, – протянул Стайлз, закончив. – Та версия с параллельной реальностью мне нравилась больше. И потом, тут написано, что джинн высасывает из жертвы жизненные силы, напуская на нее иллюзии. Я не в курсе насчет тебя, Дерек, но у меня никто ничего не отсасывает. А жаль.  
  
– Ты дома не был таким озабоченным, – скривился Дерек.  
  
– Я перманентно пребывал в смертельной опасности, – парировал Стайлз. – А теперь ее нет. И мы постоянно обжимаемся, а ты очень ничего, когда молчишь и меня целуешь… Так, о’кей, я согласен, мы под чарами. Это джинн, чувак, ты прав. Как мы будем его искать?  
  
Дерек вздохнул:  
  
– У него должно быть логово в городе. Смотри, тут написано, что эта тварь ведет себя наподобие паука. Ловит добычу, держит ее в безопасном месте и потихоньку высасывает силы.  
  
– А убить его можно, – Стайлз вгляделся в ксерокопию, – смазанным в овечьей крови серебряным ножом. Пиздец. Ладно, с меня нож, с тебя кровь.  
  
– Это почему с меня… – Дерек осекся. Действительно, где подросток достанет кровь?  
  
Стайлз, видимо, пришел к тому же выводу и теперь нагло ухмылялся.  
  
– Либо красота, либо мозги, да, Дерек?  
  
– А ты на меня и правда запал, – отшутился тот, привыкнув за две недели к бесконечным подъебам.  
  
– Еще как запал, – брякнул Стайлз, пока Дерек погрузился в размышления, где бы раздобыть живую овцу.  
  
И сначала пропустил насторожившую его нотку.  
  
– Давно? – спросил Дерек, старательно удерживая прежний легкий тон.  
  
– Что давно? – Стайлз растерял свою дурашливость, он смотрел цепко и опасно.  
  
– Запал?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз улыбнулся, как будто ничего не случилось, и закрыл глаза. Прижался затылком к шкафчикам и слегка расставил ноги, будто собрался подремать.  
  
Овца подождет.  
  
– Я же слышу, что ты не врешь, – внезапно растерялся Дерек.  
  
– Я всегда умел хорошо подстраиваться под обстоятельства и заниматься самовнушением, – пробормотал Стайлз, не поднимая век. – Забей, чувак, мы тут из-за джинна собрались.  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
– Что – Стайлз? Ну подрочил я на тебя пару раз, велика беда, – фыркнул тот. – Тебя не касается, расслабься. Я вроде как держу руки при себе и не вешаюсь тебе на шею. В чем проблема?  
  
– Ты на меня дрочил? – Дерек лихорадочно соображал.  
  
Наверное, это последствия чар. Как те галлюцинации, когда ему чудился избитый, бледный, исцарапанный Стайлз. Вот такое гребаное разнообразие – то ловишь глюки, где Стайлз чуть не сдох, то представляешь, как кончил бы ему на живот.  
  
– Ты еще обидься, – Стайлз наконец перестал прятаться и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Привет, я Стайлз, меня всегда тянет к недоступному. Возможно, я моральный мазохист, и мне пора носить черно-розовое. Дерек, давай ты отъебешься, забудешь, как я провожу досуг, и скажешь, когда мы пойдем мочить этого дебильного джинна?  
  
– Когда я его выслежу, – мрачно сказал Дерек. – У меня есть идея, где он может скрываться.  
  
– Супер, – Стайлз встал и подошел к выходу из раздевалки. – И не забудь раздобыть кровь.  
  
Вот уж без проблем, Дерек с удовольствием кого-нибудь загрызет.  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
– Все в порядке? – Мелисса заглянула в комнату Стайлза и улыбнулась.  
  
– Да? – неуверенно ответил Стайлз, не понимая причину вопроса. И он до сих пор не мог свыкнуться с тем, что теперь регулярно видит маму лучшего друга в пижаме.  
  
Мелисса вздохнула, деловито поправила волосы и вошла в комнату, плотно заперев за собой дверь.  
  
– Давай поговорим, Стайлз, – она села на край кровати.  
  
– О чем?  
  
– О вас с Дереком, – Мелисса улыбнулась и, протянув руку, потрепала Стайлза по макушке.  
  
– А что не так?  
  
Стайлз судорожно порылся в памяти. Только что случился традиционной пятничный ужин, где собирались вместе их семьи. Стайлз и не знал, что в их столовой может уместиться столько людей.  
  
И с его точки зрения все прошло отлично. Действительно здорово, особенно последняя часть вечера, когда взрослые завели свои разговоры, Скотт согласился покидать мяч с отпрысками Питера, а Дерек и Стайлз сидели в одном кресле на двоих и изображали из себя сладкую парочку.  
  
– У вас что-то не ладится? – спросила Мелисса и ласково провела ладонью по щеке Стайлза. – Поделись со мной, я не скажу отцу. Дерек хочет больше, чем ты готов дать?  
  
– На самом деле… – а зачем стесняться, это же не настоящая Мелисса, можно и признаться, – _я_ готов дать больше, чем Дерек просит.  
  
Стайлз давно так ни с кем не разговаривал. Не чувствовал такой поддержки. Папа старался, но папа это папа. Стайлз сам не понимал, как ему не хватает матери, пока Мелисса не показала, что он терял все эти годы. Все эти нежные прикосновения невзначай, приготовленный в школу ланч, развешанная на стуле одежда и искренний интерес, с которым она выслушивала его порой бессвязную болтовню.  
  
– Милый, – Мелисса подсела поближе и понизила голос. – Если ты дашь мне слово… если ты поклянешься мне, что это останется между нами, я тебе помогу.  
  
– Что? – вытаращил глаза Стайлз.  
  
Мелисса с крайне серьезным видом протянула ему мизинец. Стайлз, поколебавшись, вытянул свой, согнул и потряс им.  
  
– Клянусь, – пробормотал он, чувствуя себя страшно глупо.  
  
– Я считаю, что ты достаточно взрослый, а ваши отношения с Дереком длятся давно, он явно тебя любит и… нет смысла соблюдать формальности. Твой отец, увы, со мной не согласен.  
  
– Догадываюсь, – хмыкнул Стайлз.  
  
– Он о тебе заботится, – строго сказала Мелисса и вдруг ткнула его в бок локтем: – Ну как, хочешь узнать, как затащить мужчину в постель?  
  
– Хочу! – выпалил Стайлз. – Но я же сам парень и…  
  
– И тебе это не помогает, – Мелисса развернулась к нему лицом, по-женски поджав ногу под ягодицы. – Дерек старше тебя, он полицейский, работает с твоим отцом и уважает его. И все это причины, которые должны останавливать его от секса.  
  
Стайлз покраснел. Одно дело, когда он сам говорит «секс», или это делает Скотт, или там Гринберг, но Мелисса…  
  
– Я медсестра и не буду придумывать эвфемизмы, – Мелисса нахмурилась. – На самом деле, причина не в этом. Это всего лишь красивые оправдания.  
  
– А в чем причина? – Стайлз невольно приоткрыл рот.  
  
– Он боится. У тебя нет опыта, он станет твоим первым, это большая ответственность. Наверняка он хочет, чтобы все прошло гладко, чтобы тебе понравилось. Хочет сделать вашу ночь незабываемой. А еще он боится обязательств, которые на него лягут после вашего первого раза.  
  
– Подожди, – прервал ее Стайлз. – Обязательства? Ответственность? Боится? _Дерек_ боится?  
  
– Боится, – Мелисса кивнула. – Тебе нужно будет поговорить с ним.  
  
– И что я ему скажу? – усмехнулся Стайлз.  
  
– Правду, – Мелисса пожала плечами. – Что ты его любишь и хочешь, чтобы вы занялись любовью. Что тебе это нужно, ты готов, ты хочешь быть с ним и в этом плане тоже. Что он для тебя самый-самый, самый лучший, самый красивый, самый сексуальный. Слова, Стайлз. Мужчины и женщины устроены одинаково. Мы все любим, когда нам говорят хорошие вещи.  
  
– Не думаю, что я смогу посмотреть в глаза Дерека и…  
  
– Сможешь. Ты подойдешь к нему, обнимешь, поцелуешь и скажешь все это. Поверь мне, он не устоит, – в голосе Мелиссы слышалась такая убежденность, что Стайлз сразу понял, почему Скотт так беспрекословно подчиняется матери.  
  
– Я попробую, – соврал Стайлз, облизнув губы. – Спасибо.  
  
– Попробуй, – Мелисса встала, наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб. – И я всегда буду на твоей стороне, милый.  
  
– Даже когда отец выстрелит в Дерека? – Стайлз поднял глаза на свою новую «маму».  
  
– Я его заштопаю, – подмигнула та и, пожелав Стайлзу спокойной ночи, вышла из комнаты.  
  
Стайлз лег на кровать, перевернулся на живот и достал телефон.  
  
«Завтра в семь у Лоры», – быстро набил он и закусил щеку, дожидаясь ответа.  
  
Телефон пикнул коротким «ок», Стайлз выдохнул и, натянув одеяло до самых ушей, завалился спать.  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
– Ты назначил встречу очень рано, – с порога осчастливил его Дерек. – Что-то случилось?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз протиснулся мимо него в квартиру. – Все круто.  
  
– Мы договорились, что дождемся хотя бы одиннадцати. Чем ты планируешь заниматься все это время? Мы уже сотню раз обсудили наш план и…  
  
– Сексом, – перебил его Стайлз, ощущая легкое головокружение. Он скинул кроссовки и бросил рюкзак на пол.  
  
Дерек опасно молчал. Стайлз собрался с духом и обернулся.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Сексом, – повторил Стайлз, пытаясь вспомнить, как учила Мелисса. Но она предлагала романтическую муть, а на Дерека бы гарантированно не подействовала такая фигня.  
  
– Ты по пути бензином, что ли, надышался? – подозрительно уточнил Дерек.  
  
– Чувак, – Стайлз помялся и выпалил: – Я хочу с тобой переспать. И, думаю, ты тоже не прочь. Ты меня уже всего излапал, и я уверен, что у тебя на меня встает.  
  
– Нет! – возмутился Дерек и попятился на всякий случай. – Я тебя не лапал, это была вынужденная необходимость!  
  
– И не встает? – уточнил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек заткнулся, выпрямился и стал похож на статую, невербально сигнализируя, что продолжать беседу он не желает и скорее сделает себе харакири, чем признается в своих грязных грешках.  
  
Стайлз растер лицо руками. Ну, он и не думал, что будет легко.  
  
– Я хочу, – медленно начал он, глядя в глаза Дереку, – чтобы ты до меня дотронулся. Чтобы ты меня раздел, желательно, целуя и приговаривая, как я тебе нравлюсь. А потом ты бы отвел меня в спальню и сделал со мной что-нибудь развратное. Для справки – опыта у меня никакого, так что даже если ты мне просто отдрочишь, я буду в восторге.  
  
Признаков жизни Дерек не подавал – только моргал. У Стайлза противно задрожали колени.  
  
– Чувак, – Стайлз прислонился задницей к высокой тумбочке. – Я сейчас надавлю тебе на жалость и разыграю карту «а вдруг мы сдохнем, я не хочу умирать девственником». Давай обойдемся без этого?  
  
– С чего ты взял, что меня ебет, девственником ты умрешь или нет? – хмуро поинтересовался Дерек. – Что это за херня, Стайлз? Очередной твой нелепый розыгрыш?  
  
Стайлз уставился себе под ноги. Затея казалась ему все более и более глупой. О’кей, последняя попытка. Стайлз, не глядя на Дерека, расстегнул молнию на толстовке. Неловко снял ее, чуть не задев рукавом чашу для ключей. Помедлил пару секунд и тяжело взялся за футболку.  
  
– Прекрати!  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, словно от удара хлыста.  
  
Он вскинулся, судорожно сглотнул и уставился на Дерека, сверлящего его глазами электрически-голубого цвета. Это вдруг подбодрило Стайлза. Он прокрутил в голове советы Мелиссы, оторвался от полки и решительно прошагал к Дереку. Тот не успел отойти: Стайлз крепко схватился за его плечи и настойчиво прижался к его рту своим. Дерек мотнул головой, щетина обожгла щеку, Стайлз снова полез, ища его губы, и раздраженно царапнул Дерека по бицепсу.  
  
– Ты, блин, – шепнул Стайлз ему в скулу. – Козел упрямый! Я тебя хочу. Дерек, ты меня слышишь? Мне что, на всю квартиру проорать? Я тебя хочу. Трахнуться. Заняться сексом. Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня кончить.  
  
Дерек молча пытался его отпихнуть, действуя как-то странно – с силой оборотня он мог расправиться со Стайлзом в два счета. Его рука проехалась по бедру, Стайлз ловко перехватил запястье и положил ладонь Дерека на свою промежность. Пальцы дрогнули, сжались и с силой погладили. Стайлз застонал и поцеловал Дерека в шею, толкнувшись пахом вперед.  
  
– Я тебя хочу, – невнятно промямлил он, цепляясь за Дерека, все увереннее гладящего его между ног.  
  
Стайлзу стало охренительно хорошо: ему было неудобно, жарко, Дерек колол его щетиной, джинсы больно врезались в член, но он слышал прерывистое, с хриплым присвистом дыхание и терял мозги.  
  
– Засранец, – восхищенно-раздраженно произнес Дерек и, заставив Стайлза повернуть голову, поцеловал.  
  
Теперь, когда Стайлз поднаторел в поцелуях, он знал, что делать. Как надо открыться, как лизнуть в ответ, как вовремя сглотнуть слюну, чтобы не сделать все мокрым и немного отвратительным. Дерек его научил, Дерек приучил, как ему нравится, и Стайлз отдавал ему должное. Дерек был хорош.  
  
Скулы Дерека еще больше заострились, челюсть вытянулась, пока он жадно, грубовато покусывал Стайлзу губы. Он так увлекся, что почти перестал двигать рукой, и Стайлз захныкал, желая, чтобы Дерек не переставал его ласкать.  
  
Пальцы умело справились с болтами на джинсах, Стайлз застонал от облегчения. Дерек широко и спокойно провел по спрятанному в трусах члену и сощурился.  
  
– Если мы идем трахаться – мы идем трахаться по полной, Стилински, – предупредил он.  
  
– А я что – разыгрываю из себя недотрогу? Не тупи, – Стайлз слегка подергал его за волосы на затылке. И, наклонившись, снова присосался к шее, как вампир.  
  
Дерек шлепнул его и развернул, подпихивая в сторону спальни.  
  
Стайлз не запомнил, как они добрались до кровати и как разделся Дерек. Но в памяти все же отложилось, как Дерек его раздевал – каждое движение чудилось Стайлзу откровением. Дерек снимал с него одежду, обнажал его кожу – соски, бедра, член, ягодицы, и это было _интимно_. Со Стайлзом никогда не происходило ничего подобного.  
  
– Положи ноги мне на плечи, – спокойно сказал Дерек, выдавливая оставшуюся от других «них» смазку.  
  
Стайлз подчинился. Он больше не испытывал сомнений или неловкости. Ему просто чертовски нравилось все это. Заводило.  
  
– Ты пихаешь пальцы мне в зад, – озвучил Стайлз, любопытно покосившись себе между ног. – О мой бог!  
  
– Если я пихну в тебя сразу член, никто не получит кайфа, – сквозь зубы отозвался Дерек.  
  
Если бы Стайлз не видел его эрекцию, решил бы, что Дерек правда какой-нибудь там великомученик..  
  
– Мы как симсы с порноплагином, – прокомментировал Стайлз, ощущая, как мышцы сладко расходятся под давлением пальцев Дерека. – Господи, это охуенно! Я пересмотрю свои взгляды на мастурбацию!  
  
– Еще раз сравнишь нас с мультяшками, дрочить будешь прямо сейчас, – Дерек погладил костяшками анус, и у Стайлза закатились глаза от удовольствия.  
  
– Они компьютерные персонажи, – Стайлз смял в кулаке простыню – подсмотренный в порно жест – и украдкой взглянул на Дерека.  
  
– Да похуй, – Дерек убрал пальцы и надавил ладонями на бедра Стайлза, разводя их широко-широко, так, что заныли связки.  
  
– Мстишь? – Стайлз сполз головой с подушки и задрал руки наверх, наплевав на густой запах пота. Врут эти дезодоранты про сорок восемь часов защиты.  
  
– Точно, – Дерек пошлепал его по бедру. – Переворачивайся.  
  
– Будешь трахать? – оживился Стайлз, уже минут десять плывший в приятном мареве скорого удовольствия.  
  
– Нет, так посижу, – Дерек помог встать ему на четвереньки и развел в стороны ягодицы. Приласкал, погладил смазанную, растянутую дырочку и снова слегка ударил по заду.  
  
– Это какой-то фетиш? – Стайлз измаялся, он ждал проникновения, и каждая секунда отсрочки заставляла его приятно паниковать. Доводила до изнеможения.  
  
– Это секс, – Дерек шлепнул – на этот раз точно в качестве наказания (ну и для собственного кайфа) – и приставил головку к дырке. – Будет сначала «ой-ой-ой», потерпи. Вытаскивать все равно не буду. А дальше ты втянешься.  
  
Пока Стайлз переваривал «ой-ой-ой», Дерек исполнил свою угрозу – пропихнул член внутрь, болезненно растягивая мышцы. Стало невыносимо: Стайлз завыл, ударил кулаком по одеялу и удивленно моргнул, когда как по волшебству все унялось. Напротив, ощущения кинулись вскачь, это было круто, даже как-то _мало_. Стайлз повел бедрами, Дерек толкнулся, входя до конца. Стайлз почувствовал, как его по отвисшей мошонке легонько шлепнула чужая, и шумно выпустил воздух из легких.  
  
Наверное, джинн в каком-то смысле все-таки оказал им слугу. По крайней мере, Стайлзу.  
  
Ну, если можно считать услугой, что прямо сейчас, пока они занимаются сексом, их одурманенные _настоящие_ тела где-то висят и по капле теряют жизнь.

_____________________________________

  
  
Дерек закрыл квартиру, стараясь действовать бесшумно, и спустился к Камаро. Хорошо, что все сложилось так, как сложилось. Дереку изначально не нравилась идея, что Стайлз пойдет с ним, но переубедить его было невозможно.  
  
А теперь он просто сделает все сам.  
  
Ночью Бикон-Хиллз вымирал, дорога стала пустынной. Дерек включил радио, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить эту неприятную тишину и, вполголоса подпевая, вырулил на нужную развязку.  
  
Он не жалел о сексе со Стайлзом. Тот был прав: Дерек заигрался, все-таки поддался этому месту и поверил, что может быть здесь счастлив. Что самое смешное – он и был счастлив. Когда целовал по утрам мать, уходя на любимую работу. Когда по вечерам сидел с отцом и разговаривал с ним обо всем на свете. Когда слушал живот Лоры, приложив к нему ухо. Когда перешучивался с Питером – нормальным, старым-добрым дядей Питом, а не тем опасным ублюдком, в которого он превратился.  
  
Когда проводил время со Стайлзом, вслушиваясь в беспорядочную трепотню и время от времени целуя подставленные жадные губы. Дерек гнал от себя мысли, во что может вылиться их бездумный флирт, не верил, что у Стайлза хватит пороху что-то предпринять. А в себе был уверен – он-то точно не полезет первым.  
  
Он недооценил Стайлза.  
  
Перестроившись, Дерек покосился на банку, полную темной овечьей крови. Серебряный нож лежал у него за пазухой, больше никакого оружия он не брал. Если его не спасут когти и зубы, его ничего не спасет.  
  
«Я тебя хочу», – вспомнился горячечный шепот Стайлза. Дерек потряс головой и сделал музыку погромче.  
  
Камаро мягко затормозила у заброшенного склада. Дерек вылез, вытащил наружу банку и открутил крышку. В ноздри ударил концентрированный запах крови – сладковатый, железистый и неприятный. Дерек опустил лезвие ножа внутрь, стряхнул густые капли и пошел к металлическим дверям, на ручках которых висела ржавая цепь и массивный замок.  
  
Войти внутрь оказалось нетрудно. Дерек замер, ловя малейший звук – кажется, никого. Отлично. Они со Стайлзом накопали достаточно про этого джинна, чтобы соблюдать все меры предосторожности.  
  
Дерек медленно двинулся по пыльному бетону, стараясь не упускать из виду ничего. Джинн силен, если проебать его появление, шансов на победу почти не останется. Дерек вывернул из-за очередного выступа и замер как вкопанный.  
  
Именно эта картина и не давала им со Стайлзом спать по ночам. Это она заставила отказаться от мысли остаться навсегда со своей семьей. Дерек посмотрел на два подвешенных за руки тела. Сам Дерек выглядел сносно – если отвязать и дать отоспаться сутки-другие, с легкостью придет в норму. А вот Стайлзу было откровенно паршиво. Дерек посмотрел на темные круги под глазами и посеревшую кожу, на запекшуюся вокруг запястий кровь. Если Стайлзу не оказать помощь в самое ближайшее время… будет слишком поздно.  
  
Перед глазами встал другой Стайлз – румяный, расслабленный, выпроставший из-под одеяло ногу, сладко спящий в его кровати. Дерек мог бы оставить себя на съедение джинну, расплатиться за свои собственные мечты. Но Стайлза надо спасти.  
  
Поколебавшись, Дерек взял в зубы нож и подошел к Стайлзу. Он уже приготовился перерезать веревку, когда почувствовал движение за спиной. Дерек инстинктивно развернулся и изо всех сил полоснул когтями.  
  
– Милый? – удивленно спросила мама, отпрянув и приложив руку к разодранной щеке. – Дерек, что с тобой?  
  
– Сынок, ты не должен так себя вести! – с укором сказал отец. – Ты же умеешь себя контролировать. Зачем ты ранил маму?  
  
– Мы же любим тебя, – обиженно протянула Лора и положила руку на огромный живот.  
  
Дерек бы попятился, если бы мог – но за его спиной висело тело Стайлза.  
  
 _Стайлза_. Придется ему побыть для Дерека якорем.  
  
– Вы мертвы, – спокойно сказал Дерек, взяв нож в руку. Никто из родных не сделал к нему ни шага. – Мам, на вашу могилу каждый год приносят цветы, мы с Лорой оформили заказ. Лора, тебя разрезали пополам, я сам тебя похоронил. Вас не существует.  
  
– Разве? – мама уже регенерировала и теперь стирала со щеки кровь платком. – Ты не чувствуешь тепло, когда я тебя обнимаю?  
  
– Это всего лишь иллюзия, вы…  
  
– Ты можешь прожить долгую, счастливую жизнь, – нетерпеливо перебила Лора. – До самой старости. Для тебя пройдут годы, Дерек! В окружении семьи. Никаких охотников и ночей в полицейском участке. Рядом будет твоя стая, ты будешь заниматься своими овчарками. Отвезешь Стайлза в его первые студенческие каникулы в Амстердам. Станешь альфой, когда мама совсем постареет. Почему ты отказываешься, глупый младший брат?  
  
Во рту стало кисло. Дерек торопливо сглотнул слюну, растер лицо рукой и едва сдержал рвущийся наружу всхлип.  
  
– Милый! – обеспокоенно вздрогнула мама. – Дерек, иди ко мне. Оставь в покое нож и иди ко мне. К нам.  
  
Дерек сомнабулически сделал шаг вперед, отец улыбнулся – как всегда, кривовато, Лора откинула волосы назад. Мама одернула рукава кофточки.  
  
Рукоятка ножа заскользила в мокрой от пота ладони.  
  
– А как же Стайлз?  
  
– Он не так уж хочет уходить отсюда, что бы он тебе ни говорил, – влез появившийся из ниоткуда дядя Питер. – Он был у тебя сегодня. Считаешь, он не хочет любви и ласки? Стоило тебе проявить к нему внимание, и он бросился в твои объятия. Стайлз останется с тобой. Вы будете спать вместе, и ты воспитаешь из него идеального любовника – такого, какого захочешь. Ведь он так слушается тебя, верно, Дерек? Он будет, как и раньше, восхищаться тобой – ты же чувствуешь его постоянное восхищение, не так ли? Вы купите себе дом, заведете пару овчарок, начнете устраивать барбекю каждую субботу.  
  
– Это не та жизнь…  
  
– Это та самая жизнь, – не согласился Питер.  
  
Дерек стиснул губы. Он не верил им, их слова были дурманом – приятным, но опасным. Он помнил еще кое-что: Дерек случайно наткнулся на сообщение о страшной трагедии в Миннесоте, в пожаре погибла вся семья. Так случилось, что фамилия оказалась Дереку знакома – за время странствий по штатам он успел свести знакомство со многими стаями.  
  
А потом он поискал информацию втайне от Стайлза и… Неисправная проводка в Мичигане, непогашенная свеча в Айдахо, спятивший пироман в Теннеси, самовозгорание в Оклахоме. Целый веер некрологов, где упоминались фамилии его друзей. Кейт Аржент никогда не приезжала в Бикон-Хиллз, но это не мешало ей колесить по стране.  
  
Дерек незаметно встряхнулся и попытался прикинуть – где на самом деле джинн? На какой из мороков следует напасть? Скорее всего – на маму. Которую он не мог тронуть не только как сын, но и как бета.  
  
– Дерек? – мама, поймав его настроение, нахмурилась. Лицо стало строгим. – Дерек, хватит этих глупостей!  
  
– Это не глупости, Талия.  
  
Дерек чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Стайлз вышел к ним, держа в вытянутой руке отцовский пистолет. От него смутно пахло аконитом.  
  
– Это их не убьет, – напомнил Дерек, цепляясь за Стайлза взглядом.  
  
– Это не для них, – пробормотал Стайлз. В глазах у него блестели слезы. – Чувак, ну ты что! Ты не догадался?  
  
– О чем? – удивился Дерек, устав удивляться происходящему. Он был дико утомлен и просто хотел, чтобы все это закончилось.  
  
– Убивать нужно не их, – Стайлз кивнул в сторону собравшейся в группку семьи Дерека. – Чтобы выбраться отсюда, мы должны проснуться.  
  
Дерек разжал пальцы, нож упал на бетонный пол и глухо зазвенел. Все равно он бы не смог причинить Дереку настоящий вред.  
  
– Я хотел бы остаться… – начал Дерек и осекся – Стайлз, всхлипнув, резко мотнул головой и нажал на курок. Аконитовая пуля прорезала пыльный воздух и вошла Дереку прямиком в лоб, разрывая на кусочки кости черепа и прорезая мозг, как свечка, резко всунутая в торт.  
  
К тому моменту, как тело, пошатнувшись, рухнуло на пол, Дерек уже был мертв.

Эпилог  
 _Два месяца спустя  
_  


  
  
  
– Привет, – поздоровался Стайлз, когда Дерек открыл ему дверь.  
  
– Привет, – кивнул тот. – Заходи.  
  
Стайлз протиснулся мимо Дерека внутрь и присвистнул:  
  
– Господи, это же та самая квартира!  
  
– Да, – Дерек запер дверь и скрестил руки.  
  
– Но как… Как такое может быть?  
  
– Если помнишь, я давно искал себе новое жилье. Оказывается, среди просмотренных мной фотографий квартир была и эта. Я потом нашел их у себя на лаптопе, – пояснил Дерек.  
  
– И раз уж твое подсознание сгенерировало именно ее, когда ты был под ЛСД джинна, ты решил выбрать эту квартиру? – уточнил Стайлз, которому стало как-то не по себе.  
  
– Решил. Так что ты здесь забыл?  
  
– Ах да, – Стайлз сцепил руки в замок. – Я подумал, нам пора поговорить. Прошло уже столько времени, а мы…  
  
– Считаешь, нам есть о чем разговаривать? – Дерек приподнял брови. – Впрочем, если ты настаиваешь, я не против. Будешь что-нибудь?  
  
– Чистый виски, – бросил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек замер на полпути к кухне.  
  
– Что?  
  
– В кино крутой чувак всегда берет чистый виски. Без льда и содовой, ну ты знаешь.  
  
– Ты не крутой чувак, – поморщился Дерек. – Ты _Стайлз_.  
  
– Ты делаешь мне больно, – Стайлз скинул кроссовки и пошлепал следом за Дереком, чуть скользя по ламинату. – Тогда я хочу газировку.  
  
Дерек кинул ему холодную банку, Стайлз прижал ее к щеке и вздохнул. Он понятия не имел, как начать. Стайлз знал две версии развязки истории с джинном. Первая принадлежала Дереку и выглядела короткой и неинтересной. Дескать, Дерек пришел в себя, когда Стайлз его убил. Освободился сам, освободил Стайлза и попытался вытащить их обоих, когда на складе появился джинн собственной персоной и, слава богу, Скотт. Вдвоем Дерек и Скотт уложили тварюгу и отвезли Стайлза в госпиталь, где сдали на попечение Мелиссе. Отцу была складно рассказана байка о чокнутом похитителе, который оставил Стайлза висеть и смылся, так больше и не появившись в своем убежище. Стайлз, практически не соврав, подтвердил, что не видел, кто его забрал, и дело осталось нераскрытым.  
  
Версия Скотта была похожа на версию Дерека, но пестрела всякими клевыми подробностями, вроде описания драки с джинном. И неклевыми тоже – кому приятно узнать, что за те несколько часов, пока он висел, Стайлз успел сходить под себя, избавившись от лишней жидкости в организме?  
  
Впрочем, плевать на испорченные джинсы – главное, что Скотт вернулся и спас их обоих. Стайлз диву давался, зачем они втроем вообще изначально сунулись проверять, что за подозрительная активность на старых складах. Это еще хорошо, что джинн вырубил только их с Дереком. Раненный Скотт улизнул и добрался до Дитона, который помог ему с раной и подсказал, как уничтожить тварь.  
  
К сожалению, джинн здорово повеселился с ними. Наверное, оголодал и успел несколько раз подкрепиться Стайлзом и Дереком, и если последний перенес это почти без потерь, то Стайлза неделю продержали на больничной койке. За эту неделю Дерек ни разу не показался в госпитале. И Скотту вопросы насчет Стайлза не задавал, что делало ситуацию кристально ясной: Дереку понравилось там, в той реальности, и он ненавидел Стайлза за то, что он все испортил.  
  
– Для пришедшего поговорить ты очень много молчишь, – сообщил Дерек.  
  
– Прости, задумался, – поспешно отозвался Стайлз. Он вскрыл банку, сделал глоток, не ощутив вкуса, и глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. – Я пришел… объясниться.  
  
– По поводу?  
  
– Моего выстрела, – Стайлз устал ходить вокруг да около. – Серьезно, чувак, эта хрень произошла восемь недель назад, а ты до сих пор делаешь вид, что мы едва знакомы. Знаешь, мне тоже было не круто. Ты бросил меня в квартире, взял и свалил – хорошо, что я проснулся, когда ты уходил! И потом, когда я приехал, а твоя семья начала тебя убеждать остаться… Ты считаешь, мне не нравилась та жизнь? Нравилась, Дерек! У меня была нормальная семья, лучший друг, который уделяет внимание мне, а не своей девчонке-психопатке, я стал популярным и… о’кей, мне понравилось с тобой встречаться.  
  
– Тебе бы понравилось встречаться с кем угодно, – съязвил Дерек.  
  
– Сомневаюсь, что смог бы целоваться с Гринбергом, – хмыкнул Стайлз. Дерек невольно улыбнулся.  
  
– Так вот. Остаться там… было бы классно, но неправильно. И мне жаль, что я лишил тебя иллюзии близости семьи, но, поверь, я еле заставил себя выстрелить в тебя. Сложно пускать пулю в того, с кем час назад обнимался после своего первого, блин, секса!  
  
– У тебя еще не было первого секса, – равнодушно поправил Дерек. – Тебе все приснилось.  
  
– Может, я успел с кем-нибудь переспать за эти два месяца, – исключительно из чувства протеста возразил Стайлз.  
  
– Действительно? – скептически наморщил лоб Дерек. – И кто же это был?  
  
– О мой бог! – разозлился Стайлз. – Я тебе не об этом толкую!  
  
– Я сказал, что хотел бы остаться…  
  
– Ты не мог там остаться, Дерек! Этот джинн жрал нас заживо!  
  
– Да ты дашь мне договорить? – Дерек вдруг взбесился, глаза на мгновение стали красными.  
  
– О’кей, – Стайлз поставил подальше газировку. – Договаривай.  
  
– Спасибо, – с сарказмом произнес Дерек. – Ты и тогда не дал мне закончить! Я пытался сказать, что я хочу остаться, но не буду этого делать. Я не злился за то, что ты выстрелил в меня, это был правильный поступок. Спасибо.  
  
На «спасибо» Стайлз закрыл открытый было рот и молча уставился на Дерека, переваривая полученную информацию.  
  
– Тогда почему ты не зашел меня проведать, пока мне кололи витамины и таскали по обследованиям?  
  
– Потому что я созванивался с Мелиссой Маккол, она могла спокойно и компетентно рассказать мне о твоем состоянии, без твоей тупой бравады и паникерства Скотта, – отрезал Дерек.  
  
– Оу, – Стайлзу срочно требовалось переосмыслить произошедшее.  
  
– А почему ты избегал меня все это время?  
  
– Это ты меня избегал.  
  
– Я мучился чувством вины, о’кей? А ты… Ты не подходил ко мне из-за того, что случилось перед тем, как ты поехал к джинну?  
  
– У тебя же вроде получалось говорить слово «секс»? – удивился Дерек.  
  
– Не хочешь ответить на вопрос, а не упражняться в остроумии? – рассердился Стайлз.  
  
– Я должен был подойти? – осведомился Дерек. – Давай-ка я напомню. В этом мире я альфа, у меня несколько идиотов в стае и один родственник-психопат. А еще омега на территории, который допрыгается до неприятностей, а вытаскивать его зад опять буду я.  
  
– Этот омега недавно вытащил твой зад!  
  
– Случайность, – отрезал Дерек. – Я не тот парень, которым был в наших с тобой фантазиях! Я не провожу дни, тренируя собак, и не ношу форму полицейского. У меня нет уютного дома, люди не здороваются со мной в супермаркете, а соседи не приносят яблочный пирог на День независимости. Так как, Стайлз, тебе что-то от меня нужно? Серьезно?  
  
– Мне казалось, сарказм – это моя фишка, чувак, – Стайлз дошел до Дерека и остановился вплотную к нему. – А тебе? Ничего от меня не нужно? Потому что я иногда скучаю по возможности называть тебя моей сладкой тыковкой.  
  
У Дерека от изумления расширились зрачки.  
  
– Что?  
  
– _Тыковка_ , – шепнул Стайлз, поддавшись инстинкту, и обнял Дерека за шею. – _Сладкая_.  
  
– Я тебе шею сверну, _медвежонок_ , – пообещал Дерек. Узкие губы задрожали в попытке сдержать улыбку.  
  
– О, да брось! – Стайлз прижался к нему смелее, ощутил, как руки Дерека уверенно легли ему на талию, и усмехнулся. – Там, во сне… это было неплохо, согласен?  
  
– Иногда, – поразмышляв, признал Дерек.  
  
– Иногда?  
  
– Прости, – кивнул Дерек, раскаиваясь. – Очень редко.  
  
– Сука ты, – Стайлз моргнул и покусал себя за щеку. – Значит… я могу считать, что тот сон был вещим?  
  
– Какая именно его часть? Та, где вы с Макколом братья?  
  
– Преимущественно та, где мы с тобой лежим голые, – поправил его Стайлз. – Ты понимаешь, как тупо я себя чувствую? Я прямо как девственник Шредингера!  
  
– Не совсем удачная параллель, – раскритиковал Дерек, поглаживая пальцами обнаженную поясницу.  
  
– Да плевать мне на параллель, – искренне сказал Стайлз. – Сделай так, чтобы у меня не осталось сомнений?  
  
– Ты два месяца собирался, чтобы прийти ко мне и попытаться снова залезть в штаны?  
  
– И это отвратительно, потому что это ты, крутой парень в кожанке, должен быть весь «детка, я здесь, раздвигай ноги». Какого хера я каждый раз убеждаю сделать тебя то, что ты и сам хочешь? И можешь не врать, что нет, мы прямо сейчас достаточно близки, чтобы я чувствовал твою заинтересованность.  
  
– Стояк.  
  
– Неважно.  
  
– Если ты не научишься называть секс сексом, а стояк стояком, я не буду тебя трахать, – пригрозил Дерек. – Неспособность произносить подобные слова свидетельствует об эмоциональной незрелости, а это недопустимо для человека, желающего вступить в половую связь.  
  
– Нас что, опять похитил джинн? – ошеломленно пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
– Я ходил в колледж, идиот. И в школе неплохо учился, – отмахнулся Дерек.  
  
– О’кей. Смотри – секс, стояк, и я не изобретаю имена для члена. Никаких «маленьких дружков» или там «генерала Дерека»… Ауч! Больно! Ты дал мне подзатыльник!  
  
– А ты дашь мне трахнуть тебя в зад, – невозмутимо произнес Дерек. – Ты пойдешь в спальню или прочитаешь мне лекцию о недопустимости насилия?  
  
– Я согласен на насилие, – выпалил Стайлз. – Я хочу в спальню.  
  
– Теперь тебя устраивает моя инициативность?  
  
– Вполне, я… Дерек, теперь ты чересчур инициативен, но продолжай, я совершенно не против.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на свои вывернутые наизнанку джинсы, оставшиеся на полу, и решил, что ни о чем не жалеет.

_____________________________________

Джинн облизнулся, вспоминая недавно устроенный пир. Покачиваясь, он добрался до выбранного убежища и зарылся на дно. Он еще чувствовал на языке сладкую человеческую и густую, сытную кровь альфы. Они были хорошей едой, джинн остался доволен своей добычей.

Он опустил веки и с наслаждением провалился в собственную страну снов.

[ ](http://s001.radikal.ru/i193/1304/64/48c0105ee9aa.jpg)


End file.
